Never on a First Date
by Epidemic666
Summary: Luigi has finally plucked up the courage to ask Daisy out on a date, but how exactly will their date go? A more modern version of Mario and Luigi. Also quite lemony, just to warn.
1. Chapter 1 One Small Step

Hey Fanfictioners, How's it Going? This is my first Mario (although I guess technically it would be a Luigi) Fanfic so I hope

you don't hate it too much. I wrote it as found that there was an extreme lack of interesting Luigi/Daisy stories (this is not

to offend or discourage any Daisy/Luigi story authors). Warning: this story contains highly explicit acts of a sexual nature

(although not in this chapter), if you don't like, don't read. No flames, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Lastly, this story is more of

a modern from of Mario and Luigi. Like, there are still toads and koopas and all that, however, it takes place in Brooklyn (I

remember hearing somewhere that that's where Mario and Luigi were originally from) and there are mansions instead of

castles, just to give you a few examples. That is all. Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**One Small Step**

_Today, today is the day you're going to ask her_. _Not tomorrow, and not next week, today! _A voice in the back of his mind was practically screaming this at him. Not that he could blame it, he had been wanting to do this for a while now, and today was the day he had committed to carrying out his plan. Luigi sighed and leaned heavily against the chain link fence, tennis racket in hand. He glanced down at the small watch around his wrist; 2:30 pm. She should have been here by now, although, he had found that she seemed to gain this sick pleasure in keeping him waiting. He placed his racket on the ground and stretched out his arms. He always liked to stretch before he played a game, it lessened the possibility that he would pull a muscle. Once he had stretched out his arms, he began to stretch his legs, lunging forward and flexing his muscles.

He didn't even notice the footsteps as someone walked over. Said someone then stood behind the fence quietly, watching the man before her as he stretched, and getting a perfect view of his entire body. Although her deep blue eyes seemed to be especially attracted to his incredibly cute backside. However, after a few minutes, she found that she actually wanted to play a game today and decided that she had been staring long enough. She pushed the chain door open, causing it to creak loudly and startling the man in front of her. He jumped, whirling around to stare back at her, and she found herself stifling a giggle.

"Stretching?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well...no, yeah, I mean um...how long were you standing there?" He asked sheepishly as a pinkish hue found it's way over his cheeks.

"Long enough to be entertained," she smirked playfully. Her smirk grew even wider as she watched the man standing opposite her. His whole face had now gone bright red and she thought she should probably distract him before he fainted due to the excess of blood that was currently rushing to his face. "So, ready to lose to me?" Her playful tone had been replaced by a much more cocky and competitive one. The red faded from Luigi's face in a flash.

"Oh I don't think so!" He retorted as he reached down and picked up the small canister he had brought with him. Despite what some people thought, there was a competitive side to his usually shy and passive personality, he just didn't show it very often. He opened the canister and fished out a tennis ball before jogging over to the opposite side of the court. Daisy dropped the small backpack that she had slung over her shoulder and walked over to her own side.

"Alright, but just remember, you asked for it!" She called over to him as she lowered her position and prepared to receive the serve. He smiled and bounced the ball on the ground a few times before raising it and preparing to serve. _Today is the day, _he thought to himself as he threw the ball up into the air and brought his racket back. _Today is the day I ask Daisy out_.

000000000000

A loud whacking sound was heard throughout the court as Daisy lobbed the ball across the net and back to her opponent. The same loud noise was heard again as her adversary returned the ball to her side of the court. WHACK! She countered yet again with an incredibly powerful swing of her racket, and Luigi had to stumble backwards just to get his own racket to make contact with the ball. However the hit was rather weak due to the momentum of his stumbling backwards, and the ball didn't even make it over the net. It bounced a few times before bumping into the net and rolling to a halt. Daisy wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Deuce," she called to the green clad man standing on the opposite side of the court. She watched as he lifted his cap slightly before using the back of his gloved hand to stop the salty liquid that was currently running down his face from getting in his eyes.

"Again?" He panted, exasperated as he began to walk towards the net to retrieve the ball, "Come on, can't we just call it a tie? We've been playing for like two hours now! My arms are practically jelly."

"Alright," Daisy sighed, as that cocky smirk found it's way back to her lips, "If you want to tell everyone that you were so afraid of losing to me that you threw in the towel, that's fine."

"Aw, come on! Don't make it like that," he pouted as he stared back at her.

"Sorry Luigi but, if you're not up for the rest of the game..." the smirk was till plastered across her face as she walked toward the net, meeting him in the middle.

"Alright, fine, say what you want," he sighed as he began to walk over to the side of the court, he was still smiling, and now she was as well. Not because she had won, but because she knew Luigi's personality. He had never really been won to argue. He wasn't giving up, he was just genuinely tired. She walked over to him as he placed the canister of tennis balls and his tennis racket in a large gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. She stuffed her racket into her own small backpack and did the same.

"Good game," she smiled as she walked toward the door of the court.

"Yeah, you too," he replied shyly as he followed her out. She opened the door and the two exited the courts. Together, they walked down the small street that led away from the tennis courts. Neither of them talked but, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a calm and welcomed one.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," Daisy sighed as the two stopped at a small intersection, "I guess I'll see you lat-"

"Daisy, wait," Luigi interrupted quickly. She stared back at him, surprise in her sapphire eyes, it wasn't like him to interrupt. "I...was just wondering, if I-you, um..." He shuffled his feet nervously and would not look directly at her.

"What is it Luigi?" She questioned, curiosity bubbling up inside her.

"Would you like to go on a date?" He asked, finally able to make eye contact, "With...me?" He added, just in case it wasn't incredibly clear.

"W-wow, really?" She replied surprised, and for a moment, Luigi thought that she was just going to turn him down. However, after a few moments, her face brightened and she replied. "Sure! I'd love too!" He found himself letting out a huge sigh of relief, he had really been hoping that she'd say yes but had been skeptical about asking her for a very long time.

"So, when do you want to go out?" She asked, twirling a lock of her hair a little girlishly.

"Oh! Um, I was thinking about, tomorrow night," he answered, sounding slightly more confident than before, "there's this really nice, exclusive new restaurant that just opened and I...was thinking about going there for dinner. But, you know, if tomorrow's too soon for you-"

"No! No, tomorrow night sounds great," she interrupted, "I can have someone come over to pick you up and bring you back to my place at around oh...let's say 6:30."

"Sure!" Luigi smiled happily. Daisy smiled back at him before she pulled off her backpack, reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Here, you can use it to write down you address," she said, handing him the pen and paper. He quickly jotted down his address before handing her her things back. "So, an exclusive new club huh?" She repeated, interested.

"Oh, yeah, Mario and I are good friends with the owners so, I can get us in," he told her.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," she smiled as she began to walk toward him. He was just pondering what she was about to do as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "see you tomorrow night." All Luigi could do was stand there, red faced with his mouth agape as Daisy walked away. He couldn't believe it, she had said yes! She actually wanted to go out on a date with him!

00000000000

**Luigi's POV**

The rest of his way home, Luigi couldn't seem to stop smiling. _She said yes, she said yes!_ Was pretty much the only thing running through his mind. He would never have guessed that someone like her would agree to go on a date with someone like him. However that is precisely what had happened, and he was ecstatic! Suddenly feeling the urge to do something very unlike him, Luigi glanced over his shoulder, making sure that there was no one around to see this. He turned and tried to do one of his famous backflips, however he hadn't tried to do one in a while, and the flip came out as more of a lopsided back handspring. He heard his right shoulder crack loudly and when he was back on his feet again, he noticed that it was now throbbing slightly.

But he did't care, because Daisy had said yes!

"She said yes," he stated for the final time, smiling dumbly as he practically sikpped home.

00000000000

**Daisy's POV**

_He did it! I can't believe he finally decided to ask me out!_ Daisy was almost as overjoyed as Luigi as she crossed a small street and walked toward the limo that was designated to pick her up. She was just as excited at the prospect of being asked out by him, as he was at having her accept his offer. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

"He asked me out," she stated girlishly to no one in particular as she opened the door and stepped into the limo.

"Greetings Miss Daisy," she heard her always friendly Toad driver say cheerfully, "did you win your tennis game against your friend Luigi?"

"No, it was a tie," she replied, sounding surprisingly okay with the fact that she hadn't won, which surprised the Toad, "hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Miss Daisy," the Toad replied graciously as he began to pull away from the curb.

"I need you to pick someone up for me tomorrow at around 6:30 pm and bring them back to my place," she explained.

"No problem," her driver answered, "can I ask what the occasion is?" A huge grin spread across her face as she answered.

"I have a date."

* * *

So, how was it? Good so far right? Originally I was gonna make this story a oneshot but, after much deliberation and

thought (well not that much, it took me about a half a second actually ;P), I decided to make this story into a twoshot

instead. I'll try to update soon. And remember, review, review, and...oh yeah! Review some more!


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Okay so this is the second chapter of my Luigi/Daisy story. To all those who think this is the last chapter, I am truly sorry,

but I have changed my mind yet again. I have now decided to make this story into a threeshot, and this time, I promise,

there will definitely only be three chapters. Warning: this chapter contains brotherly chick flick moments, naughty thoughts,

and lots of Luigi embarrassment, Please R&R!

**Chapter 2**

**The Date**

Luigi paced nervously back and forth at the front door as he waited to be picked up by whoever Daisy was sending to...well, pick him up.

"Luigi would you stop pacing already, you're going to wear a whole in the floor!" Luigi stopped to look over at his brother, who he found leaning against the wall, staring at him with arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised quizzically, "Why are you so nervous bro?"

"Well...I...it's just that, well..." Luigi tried his best to tell Mario that he was just incredibly nervous about his date, but he had become so worked up, he could barely even speak to his own brother. He rolled his right shoulder uncomfortably. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" Mario asked as he walked over to Luigi.

"Oh, I think I pulled it while Daisy and I were playing tennis yesterday," he shrugged, not wanting to tell his elder brother how he had really hurt it nor finding the matter relevant right now. He went back to pacing nervously.

"Dude, you'll be fine, it's just a date," Mario smiled as he grabbed his brother's shoulder, causing him to stop pacing and forcing him to turn and face his older sibling.

"I know, it's just that...you know I haven't been on many dates," he told his brother, "and, it's not like I'm going out with some girl who I just happened to meet, I'm going out with Daisy, someone I actually have feelings for." Mario stared back at his younger yet taller brother. He had always known Luigi to be shy and rather apprehensive, but now, he seemed even more anxious than usual, he would even say he looked scared.

"Alright, listen carefully, cause I'm not gonna say any of this again," he began, slightly confusing his brother.

"Mario, what are you-"

"Complement on how she looks, and don't just tell her she looks "nice", say something about her hair or her outfit, and actually mean it," Luigi listened to his brother intently, confused at first, but quickly realizing that his kindly older brother was giving him some much needed pieces of advice, "chat with her about things you have in common, or anything that pops into your head really, as long as it's not to weird. If you feel up to it, you could even tell her about something embarrassing that's happened to you, girls like that because it shows them that your not afraid to reveal a little about yourself."

"Anything else I should know?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, one last thing, make sure you** listen** to her, and don't just nod along with whatever it is she's saying, make a few comments here and there," he finished. Luigi smiled back at his brother, relief and gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks bro," he stated casually, placing his arm on his brothers shoulder, "that's some good advice, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah, come on, don't turn this into a chick flick moment," Mario grinned jokingly.

"A little late for that," Luigi grinned slyly, and the two men chuckled. The sudden honk of a car horn caused both the pair jump. Luigi turned and looked out the window, his eyes widening as he saw a limo parked just outside. Mario whistled,

"Guess you're going to see Daisy in style," he smiled as he looked out the window and spotted the limo. Luigi sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out and opening the front door. _This is it, _he thought to himself as he walked down the short path that led from his house down to where the car was parked. "Good luck bro!" He heard his brother call from behind him, and he turned and waved to in acknowledgement before opening the door to the limo and stepping in.

"You must be Mr. Luigi," he heard the driver say as he closed the door over.

"Yes, I'm Luigi, nice to meet you," he said politely.

"The pleasure's all mine," the Toad (Luigi was just able to make out the distinctive toadstool head) replied, equally as polite as he began to pull away from the curb, "the names Pete." Luigi nodded his head to show that he had heard the Toad's name before asking,

"So, exactly how far away is Daisy's house?"

"Miss Daisy lives about fifteen minutes from here," he answered, and again, Luigi nodded. It didn't take long to get to Daisy's, however to Luigi and Pete, it seemed to only take mere minutes. The two had started a conversation about some new sports team and time had seemed to fly by. Luigi found Pete funny and Pete found Luigi knowledgeable, the two hit it off almost right away. "Well, here we are, Miss Daisy's mansion," Luigi heard Pete say as the car slowly came to a halt. He stared out the window and his jaw dropped at the huge mansion before him. It was amazing! Probably two times as big as he and Mario's small three bedroom house, maybe bigger! Although, he shouldn't have been surprised.

Daisy and her best friend Peach (also his brother's girlfriend) worked for a company that sold some of the countries most popular and expensive cosmetics. They couldn't help but get payed a ridiculously high salary. Luigi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange clacking noise, which, he found out as he looked over at Pete, had come from a small cell phone that the driver had just put away.

"Miss Daisy will be with us in a few minutes," he told Luigi as he leaned back in his seat. Luigi nodded before leaning back in his own seat. He took a deep breath, _just remember the advice Mario gave you, _he thought to himself as the door beside him opened. He stared wide-eyed at Daisy as she entered the car.

"D-Daisy...you look...you look..." she looked so beautiful that he could barely find the words to describe her. Finally however, he sighed in awe, "stunning." He had never really thought about what she might wear, but he had to admit, he didn't think it was possible for someone to look so beautiful.

Most of their friends, including himself, had always known Daisy to be a bit of a tomboy (despite the fact that she helped manufacture some of the best cosmetics and makeup), but looking at her now, anyone would be insane to think that. The dress she had on was dazzling, and could have put the most rafishing fashion models to shame. It was her signature color, yellow, however it seemed a softer, more pale shade compared to her usual bight color. It came down to just above her ankles, below which, were a pair of strappy black heels. The top of her dress was secured around her neck by two pieces of long material rather than straps, and her hair looked amazing as well. Unlike it's usual, slightly stiff appearance, it was tied back in a long ponytail, giving off a smoother and more graceful feel. A small, yellow purse that matched her dress perfectly was clutched in her hand, the icing on the cake of a perfect outfit.

"Thanks," she giggled, blushing slightly as she went to sit down in the seat across from him so that she was facing him, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," this time, it was his turn to blush. He hadn't been exactly sure of what he should wear, but had ended up settling on a surprisingly stylish pink dress shirt, over which he wore a black jacket suit, and a matching pair of black dress pants. His outfit was followed up by a pair of black tuxedo dress shoes, and of course, his signature white gloves. However he wasn't really thinking about if what he was wearing looked good or not, actually, he couldn't really have cared less about what he was wearing, as he was still transfixed on Daisy. He was amazed by her beauty and elegance, however as he looked over at her, he was suddenly aware of something a little more...distracting.

As the car pulled away and the drive began, Daisy happened to cross her right leg over her left, and that's when Luigi found out something very interesting. As to how he hadn't noticed this before, he wasn't quite sure, but the dress that she was wearing had a long slit that ran down almost the whole right side of her leg. It started at her mid-thigh and continued to travel all the way down the length of her leg. He barely even noticed himself staring at her exposed limb, the thinnest sliver of greed and lust conveyed in his eyes.

She shifted her position slightly and he was immediately snapped out of his trance. He looked up at her and she giggled as she watched his face turn bright red. She had actually done it on purpose, exposed herself slightly just to see what his reaction would be, and she found herself rather pleased with the result. She hadn't done it just to embarrass him (although she had known that it was bound to happen), but had really wanted to see how he would react. She had always known him to be quite shy and tentative, but seeing this told her that if he really wanted too, he could be just as tempted by certain things as anyone else. _This is good, _she thought slyly to herself, _this is very good_.

"By the way, I'm not sure where this restaurant of yours is so, you're going to have to give Pete the directions," she told him with a small smile, nothing in her voice even slightly hinting at what she had been thinking on so intently minutes before.

"Oh, y-yeah, right," he stuttered nervously, rather vexed at himself for behaving so inappropriate before. He quickly looked out the window, both to distract himself and see where they were so that he could tell Pete where to go. They were actually already quite close to the club and he only had to direct Pete through a few intersections, before the restaurant parking lot came into view. "This is it, right here," he pointed to the small parking lot and Pete nodded before pulling in and parking in a nearby spot.

"Thanks for the ride Pete," Daisy smiled as she stepped out of the car after Luigi, "I don't know how long we'll be but-"

"Don't worry Miss Daisy," Pete interjected calmly, "I've got a couple things to do but I'll be back in about an hour. If you guys aren't ready, I'll just wait for you."

"Oh, alright," she replied shrugging her shoulders, "you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he replied with a small wave of his hand.

"Okay, well I'll se ya later," she smiled as she waved to him.

"Nice meeting you!" Luigi called as he was practically dragged away by Daisy. As soon as she had seen the restaurant she had been eager to check it out, she just hoped it was as interesting on the inside as it looked on the outside. It looked just liked a night club! Which wasn't surprising considering it was called "The Nightclub." The outside of the building was a deep purple almost black color, "The Nightclub" written in big, bright pink fluorescent letters just above the entrance. However it was when Daisy got a glimpse of the entrance to the club that her heart sank.

Just beyond the door to the restaurant and past a large Womp bodyguard wearing a red bendanad, was a huge line of people, squished between a set of those red velvet ropes. She sighed and went to say something to Luigi as she realized that he was now walking toward a second set of velvet ropes, one that sat just beside the one crammed with people. She quickly caught up to him as the two made their way toward the entrance, the path they were talking empty of any restaurant customers.

"Luigi, how come we-" she stooped mid-sentence as they finally got to the doors of the restaurant, another large Womp bodyguard-this one wearing a blue bandana-restricting their way. She clutched Luigi's hand tightly, not really scared of the Womp, just needing a little reassurance. She had never actually met a Womp before, however she was aware that they were known to be bad tempered. But to her relieve, upon sighting Luigi the guard smiled and in a deep voice rumbled,

"Hey Luigi! Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Sorry Sam, I've been kinda busy lately," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"But I guess you're not busy tonight," he smiled slyly as he looked over at Daisy, who blushed slightly.

"Oh! You need to see my ID right?" Luigi asked knowingly as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"No no, don't worry about it man," Sam chuckled as he let the couple pass, "enjoy your night." Luigi smiled at the Womp as he and Daisy entered.

"Wow, for a minute there, that guy had me scared we weren't going to get in," she admitted. She was still grasping his hand, although she had loosened her grip greatly.

"Yeah well, the guys here know me pretty well," he explained to her, "but just in case, I always like to bring this ID card that lets me in faster than everyone else. Like I said, Mario and I are friends with the managers so, he gave them to us."

"Cool," she replied as they approached a small podium, a cute, blue-haired Toadette standing behind it.

"Mr. Luigi! Haven't seen you around lately," the Toadette smiled brightly, "table for two?" Luigi smiled back and nodded in response to the Toadettes question. She jumped down from her podium before grabbing two menus from a small slot protruding from the stand and indicating for the two to follow.

"You really weren't exaggerating when you said you knew everyone around here were you," Daisy whispered to him as they continued their journey to find a table. She found herself enhanced by the restaurant and wondering why she had never heard of it before. It was amazing, with all it's modern black and purple tables, chairs and booths. She saw people in both casual clothes as well as many dressed up like she and Luigi. However the most interesting aspect of all, she found, was the huge dance floor that they passed as they were led to their table. With a DJ, a huge disco ball hanging over it and a floor that changed colors as the crowd moved to the music, it was incredible.

"Here you are, table for two," Daisy's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that they had finally arrived at a table. She sat down across from Luigi and took the menu the young girl offered her, "can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked them politely.

"I'll think I'll take a martini, I haven't had one of those in a long time," she told the girl thoughtfully, and the Toadette nodded before turning to Luigi.

"And for you Mr. Luigi, the usual?" He nodded.

"Alright, a waiter will be here in a few moments to take your orders, enjoy your night!" With that, the girl bowed gracefully and left the two alone.

"Luigi, I can't believe you got us into this place it's amazing!" Daisy told him happily as she continued to look around.

"Glad you like," he blushed.

"So, what exactly is 'the usual'?" She asked him curiously as she began to look through the menu.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

"That Toadette girl, when she asked us what we wanted to drink, she asked you if you wanted 'the usual' and you said yes," she explained to him.

"Well, I guess you'll find out when we get our drinks," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, but it was a playful roll of the eyes, not an annoyed one. A few minutes later, a Toad waiter was standing in front of the couples table with a small tray of drinks.

"Here you are," he said as he handed the drinks to the two, "a ,martini for the lady and a scotch on the rocks for the gentleman." Daisy cast a surprised look Luigi's way as she watched the waiter place the glass down in front f him. She would never have expected him to order such a strong drink, it didn't seem to fit his personality. Nevertheless, it's not like it bothered her. She listened to the waiter quickly rhyme off all the specials of the night before asking them if they were ready to order. She ordered the restaurants delicious looking Greek salad and Luigi didn't even have to look at the menu as he told the waiter that he wanted a steak, medium-rare with some special restaurant seasoning. After taking their orders, the waiter quickly departed, leaving them to their own devices.

At first, a slightly awkward silence fell upon the two, however after Luigi had found the courage to strike up a conversation, everything seemed to fall into place. He even ended up telling Daisy a really embarrassing story about the first time that he had come to the restaurant, the two bodyguards at the front doors had scared him so badly that he had almost fainted. She laughed hysterically at the story, and he grinned as he watched her, he loved listening to her laugh. It was so...bubbly, a mix between a girlish giggle and a hardy chuckle.

Soon, the couples food arrived. Daisy very much enjoyed the salad that she had ordered and Luigi was always impressed with the steak. Conversation continued over dinner and the two soon found themselves full and satisfied.

"That salad was really good," she said as she took a sip of her martini.

"Told you this place was great," he stated, sounding slightly cocky. She raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically as her eyes drifted back over to the dance floor. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey Luigi? You want to go dance?" She asked him. The expression on his face conveyed that he was rather unsure, and after a few moments, he began to shake his head shyly. However, she had had a feeling that this might happen, which is why she had come up with an alternative method of getting him up. "Aw, come on," she pouted, her foot under the table stretching over to run lightly up his pant leg. At the unexpected contact, he jumped out of his chair, shaking the table, almost knocking over his chair and causing quite a stir from some on looking restaurant goers. She tried her best not to laugh as she stared at the red faced gentleman in front of her before standing, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the dance floor.

No sooner had they gotten there, they heard the DJ say something about toning it down with a slow song as some softer, more calmer music began to play over the large speakers. Now Luigi was even more nervous than before, partly because he was now going to have to slow dance with Daisy, and partly because after hearing that the DJ was going to play a slow song, half of the crowd that had been dancing not long ago, had gone back to their seats. He looked down at Daisy and sucked in a surprised gulp of air as she stepped in toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not knowing what to do and pretty much just guessing, he slowly placed his hesitant hands on either side of her abdomen.

She looked up at him and shook her head, an understanding smile on her face. She then removed her arms from around his neck and placed them over top of his, gently moving them down until they sat accordingly on her hips. He gulped as she placed her arms back around his neck and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and leaning against his neck. He gulped again, what was he supposed to do now? That's when she began to sway back and forth, moving her feet gracefully from side to side and encouraging him to do the same. He soon got the idea and, in no time, the couple were very much enjoying themselves.

Luigi found himself both surprised and fascinated by the way he was feeling. He loved the fact that he could feel Daisy's soft, slender frame against his own, smell the sweet, flowery aroma of her hair, sense that she was calm and relaxed. He just wanted to stay like this, with her, forever.

Maybe not being described in exactly the same way, Daisy couldn't seem to bring herself out of the moment either. She loved being able to hold him in her arms, only wishing that they were alone so that she could have him all to herself. Having him like this, so close to her with his arms wrapped around her waist, put some interesting images in her head. She could imagine herself with him, alone, together, her lips against his and his against hers. Soon, the images grew more vivid in her mind. She was on top of him, her legs straddled tightly around his waist so that he could not escape, a smug smile on his face indicating he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

But with all these people around, who knows what they would think if they saw her doing to him what she was thinking about doing. It would be rather impolite.

The song was over all too soon and the two parted, staring deeply into each others eyes with incredible passion. Neither said anything, just joined hands and walked back to their table, oblivious to the now blaring music and huge crowd behind them. They got to their table at the same time as the Toad waiter as he delivered the bill and asked them if they wanted dessert. The two politely refused and the waiter nodded before taking their dishes and thanking them for coming. After paying for the food and leaving a tip, they exited the club, hand in hand again as they made their way to the parking lot. They spotted the limo almost instantly and Pete must have spotted them as well as he pulled the car out and drove over to them. Luigi opened the door and, being the gentleman that he was, let Daisy in first before getting in himself.

"Hey Miss Daisy, Mr. Luigi, you two have a good time?" he asked them curiously as they entered the car, Daisy sitting on the same side as Luigi this time.

"It was...really nice," she sighed thoughtfully as she leaned her head against Luigi's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

So, how was the second chapter? Personally, I think it's fairly good, considering it took my forever to come up with certain

parts of it but, still, it turned out okay. I got this chapter finished pretty fast and I'm hoping to do the same with the next

(yes, it's definitely the last, I'm sure of it this time!) but, who knows. I'll try. Hope you Enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 An Adult Situation

Hey people! So, this is the third and final chapter of my Luigi/Daisy story. (Finally! Took me long enough, right?) Now, I

know I put a warning at the beginning of my story but, just to be safe, this chapter does contain some pretty explicit sexual

content, so if you don't like, don't read. That's all, later Homeslices!

**Chapter 3**

**An Adult Situation**

Luigi hesitated only slightly this time before wrapping his own arm around Daisy's shoulder. The two were so deep in the moment that neither noticed the subtle smirk that Pete sent back their way as the limo left the curb. They were back at Daisy's mansion in no time, only figuring out that they had stopped as Pete cleared his throat loudly, after about five minutes of the couple just siting in the backseat. They pair stared back at each other for a few moments before smiling and exiting the car. They stood on the sidewalk quietly for a long time, neither knowing what to say. Surprisingly, it was Luigi who finally found the courage to speak.

"Tonight was really...um, I-I mean it was so.." he hadn't really thought out his end-of-the-night speech and, as usual, couldn't seem to find the right words. He was becoming increasingly flustered with himself for doing this continually whenever he talked to her, and found himself wondering why she hadn't left halfway through their date. Although, she seemed to have been enjoying herself, maybe that was why. Thankfully, he didn't have to finish his statement as Daisy suddenly asked,

"Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically without thinking, not realizing what he was getting himself into. He looked over at her and noticed that she was smiling, however, this wasn't one of her usual smiles. It was...different some how, something more than just happiness conveyed in her eyes. They seemed slightly clouded he thought, her expression possibly conveying something like cunning or avidity. _Why is she looking at me like that? _He thought inquisitively, it was a mystery to him. However he let the matter slide as they began to walk toward her house. Suddenly, she stopped and ran back over to the limo, whispering something to Pete before running back over to catch up with him. He starred at her, both confused and curious of her action.

"I just had to tell Pete something," she said quickly as they approached the large front doors of her mansion. He shrugged his shoulders calmly as they approached the door. Daisy opened up the small purse that she had with her and fished out a small key before unlocking and opening the door. The two stepped inside and she closed the door over, locking it again before throwing both the keys and the purse on a small table that stood by the door.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, turning to face him.

"No thanks," he declined as he went to stand beside her, still in awe of how beautiful her mansion was, "You've got a really nice place."

"Thanks, it's not much," she blushed modesty, "would you like a quick tour?"

"That would be great," he replied, nodding his head enthusiastically, and she smiled at him before she began the tour. She showed him around the first floor of her house, revealing to him the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a few other rooms that she had never really given names. The tour of the main floor ended abruptly as Daisy decided to lead Luigi up the stairs and to the third floor to show him around. Her mansion had three floors however, the second didn't contain anything to interesting and, conveniently enough, almost all the bedrooms were located on the third floor.

"And now, for the best room in the whole house," Daisy smiled suspensefuly as they approached one of the only closed doors on the third floor, "my room!" She opened the door and let Luigi in first, closing the door behind her without him noticing before going to follow close behind him as he looked around. _Wow, she's more girly than I thought_, Luigi thought to himself as he noticed that the large room contained about three dressers and a large closet full of clothes. Makeup, jewellery, and perfume sat atop the dressers along with one or two of those fashion magazines. The room was, you guessed it, yellow, and a fancy beige carpet covered the floor. There was a door on the far side of the room and he guessed that it was probably her own personal bathroom.

She had an interesting, circular bed adorned with attractive, floral covers and a few large pillows which looked incredibly comfortable. Daisy sat down on the side of the bed, crossing her one leg over the other. She patted the bed gently with her hand, encouraging him to come sit beside her.

"So, what do you think?"She asked with a smirk, as she gently swung her leg back and forth enticingly. Luigi had to use all of his self-control not to do or say anything inappropriate as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"It's...great," he finished with great difficulty, subconsciously rolling his shoulder again for around the third time in the past while. Daisy had noticed him do it every so often while they were at the restaurant but had not said anything for fear of prying.

"Hey Luigi, what's wrong with your shoulder?" She inquired.

"Hm? Oh, I think I pulled a muscle or something while we were playing tennis yesterday," he confessed, slightly embarrassed, "It's no big deal."

"Well, it was kinda my fault, I mean, I was the one who wanted to keep playing for so long," she told him in an apologetic tone, although he was slightly confused as to why she had now decided to climb onto the bed and was kneeling behind him, "I'm sorry."

"Oh! It really wasn't your fault," he emphasized, suddenly feeling her hands press lightly against his shoulders.

"No, I insist on doing something to make you feel better," she inferred rather suggestively, her hands now gently pressing and rubbing his shoulders

"Daisy, you really don't have to, oh! Ah...mmmmm," she smirked as she heard him moan gently, obviously enjoying the massage. Her smirk grew as she felt him relax under her, his body going almost completely limp as he leaned back against her.

"Feel better?" She asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Oh...yes," he managed to utter, the wonderful sensation of her hands against his throbbing muscles to distracting for him to pay much attention to the question.

"You know, I think it's safe to say that we both had a really great time tonight," she stated happily. Luigi didn't reply, although he did seem to nod his head and let out another soft moan after she had finished her sentence. "Although, it doesn't have to end now," she whispered softly into his ear, her arms sliding down over his shoulders so that they were now wrapped loosely around his neck. His eyes were only half opened after the invigorating massage, however he suddenly noticed a strange tingling sensation against his ear. Realizing that it was Daisy nibbling on it, his eyes flew open and he sat up straight. The sudden movement startled Daisy and she let go of his ear and removed her arms from around his neck before asking,

"Luigi, what's wrong?"

"I-I really s-should be going," he stuttered as he quickly stood up from the bed, not quite knowing what else to say.

"W-what, but...why?" She was stuttering slightly as well, and she wasn't sure why. She had really been enjoying herself, and there was no doubt that he had been enjoying himself as well. So, why did he want to leave? She stood up as well, now standing right in front of him.

"Because, I-I can't...I mean I-I've never...um, you know-" His attempted sentence was cut off as Daisy suddenly grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened at first, the unexpected gesture catching him off guard, but after a few moments, they closed slowly. Although abrupt and unanticipated, the kiss was by no means rough, it was actually rather soft and gentle. He could feel her tongue poking and probing at his lips, wanting so badly for them to open so that she could enter and explore around his mouth. So, that's what he did. The sensation was strange, feeling her tongue running over his teeth and mingling with his own tongue every now and then, but he couldn't seem to help wanting more. Wondering what it would feel like, his own tongue slithered past hers and found it's way into her mouth, giving it the same treatment that she had given him. It was even more interesting.

After a few minutes, Daisy-to Luigi's great disappointment-began to pull away, loosening her grip on his jacket before letting go of it completely and staring back at him. His eyes were half opened yet again, but as he realized that she was staring at him, he opened them so that he could focus on her.

"Listen," she started, sounding rather sad and disappointed, her gaze drifting from his, "if you really want to leave, you can, I just thought that-"

"No!" He interrupted without warning, causing her to lean back in surprise, "Sorry...but, I mean, I don't want to leave. And I know it might sound a little cliched but, it's not you, it's me." She chuckled at his comment and he smiled at her, taking her hand in his and sitting back down on the bed. She sat down beside him.

"So...you really don't want to leave?" She queried.

"No, I don't," he reassured her, although a blush crept over his face as he spoke, most likely due to what he was about to tell-or at least try to tell-her. "It's just, I've never..." he let out a deep sigh as he tried to think of how he should say this, "I've never...done anything, like this, before." Daisy was staring at him, mock confusion on her face as she watched him. "Well, what I mean is...is-"

"Luigi?" She interjected calmly, "Are you a virgin?"

"No! I mean...yes, I mean, oh," he shook his head before covering his face with his hands and leaning his elbows against his knees so that she could no longer see his face. She knew that he must be really embarrassed after telling her that, but she wanted to reassure him and make him feel better. She moved closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder in a soft embrace.

"You know, it takes a lot of courage to tell someone what you just told me," she explained as she watched him remove his hands from his face and look down at her, "And it's really not as embarrassing as you think." She knew that although people were always making a big deal out of it, she had always thought that being a virgin was a good thing. She herself wasn't one (although she had only had sex on one or two separate occasions and she hadn't found herself very impressed) but it had stayed in her head since she was just a teenager that it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"You know, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," she explained to him calmly, "I mean, I don't care if-"

"No!" He interrupted again, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Sorry, but I...I want to do this, I'm just, not sure...how to approach it, that's all." She smiled and placed her hand against the side of his cheek, watching him tilt his headslightly, enjoying the gentle caress.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "we'll go slowly." With that, she leaned into him and there lips met. This time, she wasn't being as passive as she had been before, and although he tried, Luigi couldn't seem to gain passage into her mouth. Again and again he tried, each attempt slightly more aggressive than the last, but he just couldn't seem to prevail. Daisy, immensely enjoying torturing him with her superior tongue ethics, continued to block, forcing him to work for his prize of a right of passage. He achieved his goal eventually, but had been so busy that he had barely noticed her undoing the buttons on his jacket and shirt. She had told him that they would go slowly but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She was trying to get the buttons undone as quickly as possible so that she could get his jacket and shirt off, however the harder she tried, the more she seemed to fumble with the annoyingly tricky things.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she had gotten all the buttons undone and was now pulling his jacket off, followed by his dress shirt. She threw the clothing articles aside on the floor, now wondering if she should go for his pants or wait until she knew he felt comfortable. Little did she now that he was already very comfortable. He had subconsciously been pulling himself farther and farther back onto the bed so that he was now leaning against the bed's headboard, giving himself some leverage. She had used this as an opportunity to situate herself on top of him, her legs now on either side of his waist. Her lips had changed incentives, leaving a trail of kisses that lead down from his mouth to his throat, which she was now sucking and nibbling on contentedly. Luigi leaned his head back against the wall, tilting it to the side to give her more access to the sensitive skin around his neck.

He hissed slightly as he felt her sharp teeth dig into his clavicle, although she must have realized that she had hurt him as she let go of his neck and began to pull away from him, feeling slightly guilty of her actions. However he had other ideas. As he felt her begin to pull away, he quickly leaned forward and latched onto her neck with his own mouth, doing to her what she had not long ago, been doing to him. She let out a small gasp as she felt his lips against her, not expecting him to attempt such a stunt, but she relaxed almost right away. She could feel him smirking into the side of her neck and this caused her to grin devilishly as well. She could also feel his gloved hand caressing her exposed left thigh and could barely resist the urge to just rip all her clothes off. She wanted, needed to feel his hands on her, all over her, touching her in places only someone in his position could touch. She knew she had deep feelings for him and that must be why she was feeling so aroused. Although she had only been with a couple others, no other man had made her feel like this before, and they hadn't even done anything yet!

It was amazing to her that just one kiss from him could make her feel so sensuous. She was disappointed as she felt the material of his glove leave her skin. However, the pleasurable feeling surged back as she felt his now un-gloved hand sweep over her outer thigh and find it's way across to her inner thigh. She felt herself shiver against him, and suddenly realized that she had not yet examined his body, deciding that now would be a better time than any. She was both surprised and delighted to find that he was much more toned than she would have expected. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and brought them down to rest on his adequately muscular biceps, which she squeezed playfully between her fingers. Perhaps her knowledge of his personality had led her to the conclusion that he was fairly average when it came to strength or endurance. Although she did often forget the fact that he and his brother participated in all kinds of different sporting events regularly.

She felt her way back up over his shoulders and then began to run her hands over his chest and hard pecks. Again, she found herself presently surprised as her hands trailed farther down his chest and reached his flat, firm stomach. _I wonder what else I'm underestimating about him_, she thought cheekily to herself as she began to trace small circles around his bellybutton, causing him to chuckle softly against her. Her hand continued down past his exposed navel and began to toy with his belt buckle, soon getting it undone and tossing it to the floor with his other articles of clothing. She pulled his pants down slightly, just enough to expose his boxers (which were covered in little koopa shells). She slowly placed her hand over the slight bulge in his boxers, felling him shudder against her as she did so. She could feel his hard erection under the material but couldn't help wanting to discover what he really felt like.

She slid her hand under his waist band and grabbed his manhood inquisitively, noticing that he was surprised as he suddenly let go of her neck and jolted his head back. She smirked and began to run her hand up and down his shaft, enjoying it's smooth, rigid texture under her hand and again finding herself overjoyed by what he had to offer. Her smirk widened as she heard him groan loudly and watched him thrust his hips forward in almost uncontrollable vigor. She could hear him panting softly and decided that she should probably take a break, she didn't want to tire him out too much. It was his first time after all.

She soon removed her hand from his boxers and ran them back up over his body until they were wrapped snugly around his neck. His head dropped limply and he lifted it too stare back at her, his eyes overclouded with a mix of pleasure, lust and vehemence. He smiled dumbly at her and she smiled back, placing a soft kiss on his lips before she drew back so that she was now staring down at him. A very uncommon smirk was plastered across his face as he watched her reach back and pull out the elastic that kept her hair in a ponytail, causing it to cascade gracefully over her shoulders. After that, she began to undo the two pieces of material which held her dress up, soon having the material undone and lowering her arms to her sides so that he had the best possible view. The dress stayed on her for only a few moments, before long, tumbling down off her body and exposing her completely.

He leered at her greedily, taking in her slender form and feminine curves. She had on a strapless black bra under the dress she had been wearing, along with a matching pair of frilly black panties. They seemed out of place on her...but he liked it. She leaned back in towards him, her mouth now mere inches from his ear and her hands on either side of his body.

"Comfortable?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Yes," he sighed with a cheeky smile as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Good," she smirked as she flicked her tongue out of her mouth and ran it along his earlobe. He quivered against her, delighted by the unusual sensation as he felt her tongue running down along his ear, before beginning to trace a path over his jaw line and chin. At the same time, she was now working on getting his pants off, although her sitting on top of him, did make the task rather difficult. However she soon got the help she needed as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards him. He then planted a passionate kiss on her lips, at the same time, reaching behind her and trying to get her bra unclasped.

As he did this, she reached back and managed to get his pants, shoes, and socks off all at the same time by only using her feet, she was rather impressed with herself. Unfortunately, Luigi wasn't having the same success. He tried and tried but try as he might, he couldn't manage to get the clasps of the bra undone.

"How in the heck do girls do these things," he muttered, frustrated as he tried and failed again to get the bra off. She giggled and shook her head, causing him to flush as she reached back, placed her own hands over his and helped him get the difficult thing off. He stared at her now bare chest as the bra fell to the bed, finding himself amazed at how voluptuous she really was. She smirked as she watched him stare at her pruriently, moving his hand toward one of her breasts. However, he stopped, looking up at her timidly, almost as if asking her permission for what he was about to do. The smirk was still on her face as she nodded approvingly, and so, he continued onward. His hand brushed against the supple skin as he cupped her breast lightly in his hand, feeling himself harden even more as he did so. He heard her let out a small gasp and smiled as he realized that she was enjoying this.

His other hand reached up to grab her opposite breast and he began to fondle them gently, enjoying listening to her groans of pleasure as he did so. He couldn't believe he was doing this, lying in a bed with Daisy, the both of them practically naked as he...well, you know what he was doing. He never would have expected that her excepting to go on a date with him would have led to this, not that he wasn't enjoying it of course. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Daisy placed her hands over his, indicating for him to stop as she stared back at him. At first, he thought that he had done something wrong, but it soon became clear to him that this wasn't the case. Daisy suddenly rolled over on the bed so that she was now laying on her back, before quickly stripping her black panties, which he somehow found looked incredibly damp, off so that she was now completely naked.

He gulped nervously as he realized what she was waiting for, _I almost forgot about this part_, he thought stupidly to himself as he shuffled closer towards her.

He still had his boxers on, however that wasn't going to be a problem for long as Daisy sat up and leaned forward, again taking hold of the waistband of the shorts and pulling them down over his legs. He lifted his body slightly so that she could get them off him before he sat back down, watching her chuck the article of clothing into the large pile which currently sat in the corner of the room. Before he could react, she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down over top of her as the two toppled to the bed. His hands were now on either side of her head and he was pretty much sitting on top of her. He flushed again and she smiled at him, pulling herself farther onto the bed so that she was now leaning against the headboard.

"Ready?" She asked calmly, panting slightly, and although it took him a few moments to respond, he soon nodded his head confidently. He then aimed and gently drove his hips forward until he felt himself enter her, letting out a unexpected gasp as a surge of pleasure ran through his body, causing his every limb to tingle. It felt so...so...there weren't even any words to describe how it felt. Daisy was also rather surprised as she felt his hard cock dip into her. Although she had had sex before, it hadn't been for a while, and she had forgotten the slight pain and shock of it all. He pushed himself deeper inside her and she sucked in an unexpected breath. He quickly looked up at her, worry and concern on his face as he realized that maybe he had hurt her or done something wrong. He began to pull back, however was stopped as he felt her arms wrap tightly around his back and in a hoarse voice heard her whisper, "No...more."

He nodded, not even thinking as he thrust his pelvis forward, this time with more force than before. He could feel his whole body heating up as he continued to shove himself into her, now more charged and relentless. Daisy arced her back against the headboard as she felt his movements become more powerful and erratic. She groaned loudly, her orgasm almost too much to bare. She could feel the muscles of her inner thighs begin to contract around his body, she could barely control herself. He was no longer hesitating as he slammed his girth into her again and again, groaning feverishly as he did so.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted rhythmically as she ran her hands down his back, her nails digging into him and leaving long scratch marks. Although the slight pain of the scratches was nothing compared to the pleasure he was currently experiencing. He could feel her warm body against his, hear her raspy and quickened breathing, and could no longer think of anything that didn't involve jabbing into her as hard and as fast as possible. The muscles of her clit began to constrict, and he could feel her body consuming his hard member, forcing him to push himself harder and more forcefully than before.

"Oh...Luigi, yes, right there!" She was almost screaming his name now, filling him with even more excitement and ecstacy as he pumped against her.

"Oh...Daisy..." he heard himself drone lustfully, not even meaning to do so but the current situation getting the better of him. Suddenly, Daisy reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward, and causing him to almost fall over top of her as his face was shoved against her chest. Her hands traveled down to rest at the nape of his neck as she held him firmly in place, her grip not tight but snug enough that he couldn't escape. Smiling wickedly as he continued to jerk himself in and out of her, he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the top of her breast, hearing her giggle as she wriggled provocatively under him. A low murmuring, almost purring sensation emanated from her throat as he continued to run his tongue along her breasts and between her cleavage, still managing to keep up the eccentric and energetic motion of his pelvis.

The couple were surprised at how much pent up energy they both had as they continued to go at it, their loud moans and yells carrying throughout the large house and being heard in almost every room. Daisy was glad she had decided to give Pete the night off.

00000000000

Another onslaught of his vagarious movements caused her to realize that she was beginning to run out of energy, and it soon became evident that he was tiring as well. His movements were becoming slower and more predictable, and his breath now came in long, tired heaves. A thin sliver of moonlight found it's way through the thick, beige curtains which hung over the large window parallel to the bed. It shone on the pair every now and then as they wriggled around in the bed, causing the sweat that dampened their bodies to sparkle and bathing their writhing forms in a glossy sheen. Daisy was beginning to lose it now, finding it harder and harder to catch her breath as her energy began to sap. But she couldn't let him outdo her, it was his first time! He shouldn't even have been able to keep up for this long.

Only minutes passed before she was ready to give in, however before she could get the words out of her mouth, she heard Luigi wheeze, "D-Daisy, I d-don't...think I can...g-go any longer..." For a split second, a triumphant smile spread across her face, but if you blinked, you would have missed it, which is exactly what he did.

"O-okay...okay," she gasped, and watched him lean back, pulling himself out of her before toppling to the bed. They lay their for some time, neither saying anything, neither knowing what to say. She glanced over at him and smiled. His arms were spread out on the bed and his chest rose and fell rhythmically as he tried to catch his breath. She crawled over to him, leaning herself gently against the crook in his arm. She ran her hands over his shoulders and brought them to rest on his chest. His eyes were closed, however as he felt her body against him, he opened them, lifting his head slightly to stare back at her.

"So?" she panted, unable to think of anything else to say and anxious to hear his reply.

"Daisy, that was...I mean...it was, I-I mean...hmmm," Luigi sighed, smiling and flushing a light shade of pink as he tried to communicate to Daisy that what they had just done had been extraordinary. Daisy must have realized what he was trying to say because she smiled at him approvingly. She shivered suddenly, a swift chill finding it's way over her as she lay in the bed. It must have been cold that night for she had been hot and sticky only minutes before; now, she was cool and chilly. Feeling Luigi shudder slightly as well, she pulled the covers of the bed over both of them before snuggling against him. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He was just about ready to fall asleep when a strange thought struck him.

"Um...Daisy?" He said quietly, turning his head toward her.

"Hm?" She sighed sounding curious, although her eyes were closed.

"It's just, I was just thinking that...ah, never mind, it's stupid," he told her, shaking his head.

"Come on, tell me!" She pleaded, "Please?"

"Well, was there...was there something that we weren't supposed to do tonight?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She queried, confused at his question.

"Well, I remember hearing somewhere that, there was something that people weren't supposed to do on a first date," he explained as he leaned his head back against the pillow. He sighed inwardly, "I don't know, maybe I'm just being silly." She thought for a moment, trying to understand what in the world he was talking about, and a smile spread across her face as she realized exactly what he meant. She had always known of the rule that you were never supposed to have sex on a first date but, unsure of his reaction after finding this out, she came up with an alternative answer to his question.

"Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about now," she smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. On a first date, you're never supposed to...uh, go out for coffee," she lied, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"You're, not supposed to go out for coffee?" He repeated, not quite satisfied with the answer.

"Yep, supposedly, going to get coffee with someone isn't really considered a date because it goes by too quickly," she explained. She held her breath, waiting for his reply and wondering if he would disagree with her. He must have either been content woth her answer, or was too tired to argue as he shrugged his shoulders, yawning,

"Well, considering we've already gone on a first date, it is officially okay for us to go out for coffee." She let out a quiet sigh before curling up against him and closing her eyes. He gave her one last, quick squeeze before leaning back and closing his eyes as well. He fell asleep almost instantly, although it took a couple minutes before Daisy began to drift off. She was almost asleep, one last thought drifting through her head and causing her to smile before she was completely out. _Never have sex on a first date? Hah! What idiot came up with that rule?_

* * *

So, that's my story, hope you enjoyed it and that there was enough Luigi/Daisy action for ya. If anybody is wondering

where I came up with that thing about the coffee, I saw a commercial for this show (I think it was called Matchmaker or

something) a long time ago and that was one of the pieces of advice that it gave (random I know but, I couldn't think of

anything else!). I'm hoping to write some more of these kind of stories with Luigi and Daisy and, if anyone has any ideas for

stories they want me to write, feel free to send me a request via sending me a message. Again, hope you enjoyed and

don't forget to review, Later **;**)


End file.
